


[Vid] Mission Impossible: Comedy! Drama! Sliding!!

by rachelindeed



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, paired with something approaching a loony tunes comic sensibility, spectacular practical stuntwork, these movies are a romp and this vid romps unabashedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Ethan Hunt flails his way to victory, time after time.A fanvid celebrating the amazing practical stunt work and charmingly bonkers sensibility of theMission: Impossiblefranchise.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[Vid] Mission Impossible: Comedy! Drama! Sliding!!

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: "Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing)" from the motion picture soundtrack to _Swing Kids_  
>  Clips taken from _Mission: Impossible_ films 3-6 (they're my favorites).  
> If you know what the title is a reference to, I'll give you a virtual cookie :)  
> Made as a gift for J., with love.


End file.
